Private Practice Season 6 CharCoopMason Fanfic
by Char-Coopfan
Summary: This is set 3months after season 5 and is what i think would happen to Charlotte and Cooper's life if i was a writer on the show.
1. Chapter 1

1 Private Practice Season 6 - CharCoopMason Fanfic

This is set 3months after season 5 ends and what I could see happening if I was one of the writers;)

3 months later:

Charlotte: Come on Coop, we haven't got all day! (Sounding irritated)

Cooper: I'm coming, I'm coming!

Charlotte: We can't keep him waiting.

Cooper: I know. (Pauses)

_Cooper turns his head to look at Charlotte and cups her face with his hands to give her a passionate kiss on the lips._

Cooper: It's going to be okay Char. Just relax and remember to breathe.

_Charlotte nods her head and lets out a loud sigh._

Charlotte: How can I breathe Coop? How? (Pauses with a sigh) Mason is coming home from camp, we are going to be moving to our new place next month, and we have to tell him about... (gets cut off by Cooper)

_Cooper instantly puts his lips to her mouth, to stop her from talking. He then steps back, pulls a piece of her hair and places it behind her ear while he smiles at her. He then takes his hand and places it on hers and then takes his and her hand to her stomach._

Cooper: Because we are having this little peanut in 7 more months and he or she is going to have Mason as a big brother. So please breathe.

_Cooper starts to smile at the thought of charlotte carrying his baby. They only found out last week but his grin as not worn off since._

Charlotte: I am just nervous to tell Mason. It's a lot for him to get used to in a short space of time. I know he needs to know but what if he ends up hating me and the baby? (Sounding worried)

Cooper: How can you think that Char? He would never hate you. There is just no way he would! He is more attached to you than he is to me, so he would never hate you. And as for the baby, if anything I think he will be excited to be a big brother.

Charlotte: I'm just worried that's all.

Cooper: Well you don't need to because this will be good for him. We just need to make sure he knows that this baby will not mean we love him any less or that we are replacing him.

Charlotte: That's what I am most worried about. The whole replacement thing.

_Cooper senses Charlotte's anxiety so he hugs her and then gives her a tongue-watering kiss to try make her feel better. He starts to play with her hair as he looks into her glistening eyes that are on verge of leaking out tears._

Cooper: Did that help? I thought you could do with a quick cheer up.

Charlotte: Stupid hormones making me emotional and highly strung but you always know how to cheer me up.

_Charlotte looks down at her watch to realize what time it is._

Charlotte: We better go before we have something else to worry about.

_Cooper nods and tells her he will meet her inside the car as she grabs her purse and locks the loft. He is about to turn around to give her a kiss but as he does so, he sees Charlotte's face change and her face looking flushed, like she is in pain. Cooper rushes to her side as Charlotte's eyes roll back into her head while falling to the ground._

_Cooper is kneeling down next to her while checking her pulse and calling '911'. He breathes with a sign of relief to know she is still alive but then he notices his hand is suddenly wet and stares at the sight of blood next to her._

Cooper: You have to stay with me Charlotte. I can't lose you. Mason can't lose another mother. You're his special Momma. (Starts crying at the thought of this) We can have another baby but we can't have another you.

_Cooper is crying and can't seem to control his emotions._

_Cooper grabs her hand while she lays helpless on the ground unconscious._

Cooper: I love you Char! Mason loves you! Stay with me. (Pauses) Crap Mason!

_Cooper then realizes that Mason needs to be picked up so he calls Violet but doesn't explain to her why, other than to just pick him up because they can't. He just can't bring himself to tell anyone what's happening, not until the paramedics arrive._

Cooper: Stay with me, just stay with me!

To be continued...

Will the paramedics come in time to save Charlotte? Will the baby survive? If you want this story to continue then just say so because I have a lot of free time at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

_As soon as the paramedics came to the loft, they started to work on Charlotte, by giving her oxygen and controlling the bleeding. Because of the excessive loss of blood on scene, there was no way to tell if the baby was the cause of it or if it was something else. After they stopped the bleeding and calmed the horrified Cooper down, they took her in the ambulance so they could take her to ED at St Ambrose hospital. Cooper never left her side and kept on saying to Charlotte quietly "You're going to be okay."over and over again as if he was also trying to reassure himself as well._

_It has now been 3 hours since Charlotte's collapse and is now stable, sleeping in her hospital bed as Cooper sits next to her holding her pale hand. Cooper was just about asleep when he feels Charlotte's hand move out of his. He immediately opens his eyes and moves closer to Charlotte's bed to see if she is awake. _

_Charlotte starts to open her eyes and rubs them to see where she is. She feels confused but as soon as she sees Cooper staring at her, she starts to relax._

Cooper: You're Awake! (Sounding very happy)

Charlotte: (coughs) what... (coughs again) happened?

_Cooper instantly passes the glass of water next to her and places the straw in her mouth._

Cooper: You collapsed on our floor beside the front door of the loft.

_Cooper kind of makes a half serious but funny joke._

Cooper: You certainly know how to scare a man.

_Charlotte half smiles but the it instantly fades away, after realizing it may have something to do with the baby. She is terrified to ask but she needs to know._

Charlotte: Is the.. (pauses) baby okay? (Pauses and sighs) Oh wait there is no baby. We lost it didn't we?

_Although Cooper hasn't answered her yet, she immediately starts to cry at the thought of his answer. She is not usually the one to be emotional nor the one to even want a baby, but this baby she was carrying just made her realize how much she wants it. Mason is also a big reason to why she has changed her mind on the baby idea. She loves Mason like if he was her own biological son and now that she knows she can be a good mother, she felt really happy but scared about the thought of having her own with Cooper._

_Cooper senses her concern and instantly grabs her hand and kisses it._

Cooper: To be honest I am not sure because they were doing tests and wanted you to wake up first... (pauses) but how about we go find out. I will call Addison. Your doctor should be on their way since I pressed the buzzer when you were opening your eyes but it's best to have an OB here and who's better than Addison.

_Charlotte's face looks worried. She hasn't thought about who she wants her OB to be and she certainly wasn't ready to tell their friends about the pregnancy especially if there is no baby to talk about now. _

Charlotte: Oh ( is all she could think of to say)

Cooper: Sweetie, there was a lot of blood but at the time they were not sure where it was coming from. They stabilized you and then brought you straight up here.

Charlotte: And Mason? Does he know?

Cooper: I have been so worried about you I had to get Violet to go get him and take him back to her place. I haven't told Violet anything because I couldn't face it.

_Cooper starts to feel tears building up in his eyes and in no time at all he is crying._

Cooper: I thought I had lost you!

_Charlotte sees his pain and goes to grab his hand and places it in hers._

Charlotte: You could never get rid of me that easily. I got more lives than a cat.

_Cooper starts to laugh but soon stops as he hears the door open to Charlotte's hospital room._

Addison: I hear someone is awake!

Charlotte: You have that right!

Cooper: Thank God!

_Addison comes into the room with an ultrasound machine. Charlotte looks relieved but also horrified to see what the outcome will be. She has totally forgotten that her colleague and now doctor knows about her pregnancy and is instead focused on if there is still a pregnancy to go through._

Addison: Now let's see if I can give you hopeful news.

_Cooper instantly grabs a hold of Charlotte's shaky hands and puts them once again in his shaky hands and kisses them for luck. He then gently whispers 'I love you' to her, just loud enough for only Charlotte to hear him._

_Addison turns on the machine and grabs the ultrasound wand and places cold gel on the end. She then asks Charlotte to roll up her gown so she can start the ultrasound. As Addison is moving the wand around, the room is dead silent with suspense. Charlotte and Cooper look at each other as their worst fears feel like a reality. UNTIL... _

_The room is now surrounded by the noise of a very strong baby's heartbeat._

Cooper: our little peanut- that noise is our little peanut

_Cooper is looking at Charlotte with a big smile as he looks across at the machine to see their baby. The baby is measuring at 9 weeks and is doing well with everything else looking okay and charlotte having a closed cervix, confirms that she is not nor is having a miscarriage._

_Charlotte starts to cry happy tears and smiles at Cooper once again._

Charlotte: Correction: That is our little rugrat right there (pause), our little rugrat. (Smirks)

How will Mason take the news? And can Addison keep her mouth quiet about this? If you would like me to write more, just let me know and I will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
